


End of the war

by TheNightFury



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: KAW 2020, Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020, M/M, This one is pretty short guys, kalluzeb - Freeform, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: The war was finally over, and Zeb had only one thing in mind.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	End of the war

They did it. Against all odds they had finally defeated the Empire and the emperor was dead. They where finally free. The war was over and finally they didn’t have to be afraid. Garazeb Orrelios knew exactly what he wanted to do, but until Alex was nowhere to be seen in the chaos that was unfolding as everyone realized the war was over. He wanted to sweep his mate into his arms, declare his love, kiss him senseless and finally ask him to marry him. He was ready to declare his love to the galaxy. 

“Zeb! Zeb!” A beautifully familiar voice called through the chaos. 

“Alex!” Zeb cried with a wide grin on his face, running towards the voice, catching a glimpse of his golden hair as they weaved through the crowd towards each other. All they could think about was getting back into each other’s arms. As soon as he was close enough, Zeb lifted Alex off of his feet and spun him around, both laughing as Zeb peppered kisses over Alex’s face, Alex kissing him when he could. As soon as Alex’s feet touched the ground, Alex was dropping down on one knee, gazing up at Zeb with pure, unashamed adoration in his eyes. 

Wait- no he was not about to-

“Garazeb,” Alex softly began and Zeb realized he was. “I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but-“

“No!” Zeb exclaimed, freezing when Alex’s smile faded, and he looked at Zeb heartbroken. 

“I-I’m sorry I-I must have misread the signs I thought-“

“No t-that’s not what I meant!” Zeb cried as he dropped to his knee’s in front of Alex. “I wanted to propose to you.”

“O-oh!” Alex exclaimed, face turning bright red as he mumbled, “So….is that a yes?”

Laughing, Zeb threw his arms around Alex and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss that Alex eagerly returned, softly moaning against his lips. 

“Only if you’ll marry me.” Zeb breathed, earning a fond chuckle from Alex who whispered

“There is nothing I would rather do.” Beaming Zeb pulled him into a passionate kiss, Alex melting against the kiss. Silently Zeb took Alex’s hands and the pair slipped away from the other celebrating couples hand in hand. 

Later Zeb would take him to Lira San where they would officially be married surrounded by his people, where they both belonged. But for now they would spend the night together, beneath the stars, whispering declarations of love to one another as they became one.


End file.
